


The Return of Weeaboo Wentz and Ray's Afro Search Party

by magpiekid



Series: The Adventures of Weeaboo Wentz [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpiekid/pseuds/magpiekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete becomes weeaboo again while Ray, Patrick, and the gang conquer a very special problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Weeaboo Wentz and Ray's Afro Search Party

**Author's Note:**

> i finally finished this gotdamn fic

It happened again on a cold night in November. Pete was at Mikey’s house, cuddling with his boyfriend in his totally scene-alicious room. Gerard was with his supershort boyfriend (who sort of always smelled like dog food and whatever things that were close to the ground smelled like) in the living room.

“I gotta poop.” Mikey said, leaving Pete on his scene-tastic bed. Pete sighed and walked over to the scene-acalifragilisticexpialidocious fireplace in front of Mikey’s bed. There was a small piece of paper on the ground. He bent over, giving the world a fantastic view of his bootylicious ass.

Pete picked up the piece of paper with his gay fingers and gasped as soon as he knew what it was.

“It’s…” He trailed off, still not able to believe the mistake that the Way brothers made when burning Pete’s weeaboo treasures. “EREN!” He yelled. “MY BAE!!!”

He then ran out of Mikey’s room and his house, passing Gerard in the living room who was giving him a very suspicious look while sipping pickle juice with a swirly straw. Huh. Frank left, then.

He then heard a very loud yipping noise coming from the kitchen. Oh, nevermind. There he is. Ah, he’s even got his collar on. Brilliant.

Mikey then came running out of the bathroom, yelling, “NO MORE WEEABOO!!!!” His pants were down and his dingy-doo was flopping around, but Pete was gone.

 

\--

 

“Guys! This is a huge problem! We can’t just sit here and do nothing while Ray just wanders around, scared and hungry!” Patrick said.

“But, dude. He’s fucking lost in his afro.” Bob said, sort of distracted with tetrus. Tetrus is a fucking piece of shit dude, you know what I’m saying.

“Awesoooooome.” Joe said, bobbing his head towards them, his mouth full of ramen.

“Well,” Andy sighed, looking over to Ray’s afro, which was just sitting on the living room floor of Ray’s house, “at least Pete isn’t weeaboo anymore.”

 

\--

 

Meanwhile, Pete Wentz was currently sitting on his bed at home, his laptop on his lap, rewatching Attack On Titan. He had torn off his black shirt and wiped off his eyeliner, replacing them with a totally kawaii pink shirt with white polka dots and some kind of kanji on it (Pete couldn’t read Japanese) and he put on some blush because he wanted to be super kawaii while avoiding his totally  _ not _ kawaii emo friends.

He started stuffing his face with Japanese candy while Eren got eaten by a titan, the tears already building up.

“BABY!” Pete screamed, putting his hand on his laptop screen sadly. “I’m sorry, Eren baby. You’ll be okay.”

He kind of felt bad for Armin, having to witness his best friend dying and stuff. He was suddenly worried about Patrick. Pete started sniffing the air, as if he could smell Patrick being in danger.

 

\--

 

Patrick shone his flashlight around, seeing nothing but hair. It was dark, very dark, and Joe was making terrified noises next to him. They were in Ray’s afro, with only flashlights and a water gun to protect them. Maybe a water gun wasn’t the best idea, it’d probably not do anything to hurt anyone. Unless the person is the wicked witch of the west. Then maybe it’d hurt them. Maybe.

“So, dude, how are we gonna find Ray in here?” Joe asked, shining his flashlight on Patrick’s face.

Patrick swatted at Joe, “I don’t know, man. Maybe he’s not even in here. Maybe he teleported to Constantinople or something.”

“What the fuck dude, it’s not even called Constantinople anymore. Learn your world history, dumbass.”

“Whatever, let’s just find Ray.” Patrick said, eternally annoyed that he didn’t know freshman year world history as well as he thought.

 

Thirty minutes and lots of arguing about ancient empires’ names later, they finally found Ray, curled up in a corner and bald. He was sobbing, and shining his bald head with a green rag with suspicious black stains on it.

He looked up, and with a surprised gasp said, “Patrick, Joe! I’ve-” He got cut off by Joe, who was squirting him in the face with the water gun.

Patrick grabbed the water gun, “What the fuck, dude, that’s Ray!” He yelled at Joe.

“Oh my god, sorry! I couldn’t even tell!!!” He squeaked, embarrassed.

“It’s okay, I can’t even tell who I am anymore either…” Ray said, staring off wistfully, while sad indie music played in the background. Patrick and Joe looked around, confused at where it was coming from. Ray pulled out his phone, pressing a button. The music stopped.

“Oh, hey dude! What’s up?” He spoke into the phone, “Haha, oh man, that’s hilarious. Dude, I’m totally stuck in my afro right now. I know right?! This is fucking amazing. It’s kinda hairy though…”

Patrick and Joe exchanged looks.

“What?!” Ray said into the phone, confused and concerned looking.

Patrick and Joe looked at each other with alarmed faces, and back to Ray.

“WHAT?!?!?!!!?!”

Patrick widened his eyes more at Ray, and Joe made a confused noise.

“OH GOD, NO!” Ray yelled.

More widened eyes. More confused noises.

“DUDE. DUUUDE!!!!” 

Eyes. Noises.

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!! HOLY SH-”

“RAY! WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Patrick yelled, frustrated.

“Oh, it’s Mikey on the phone. He says that Pete turned weeaboo again.”

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!” They both yelled, alarmed.

“Haha, that’s what I said, man.” Ray said, soon returning to his conversation with Mikey about whatever the fuck they talk about. Patrick could have swore that rikey was real. Like seriously. It’s definitely real.

As soon as Ray hung up, Patrick and Joe were quick to whisk Ray away and back to the real world, outside The Jungle Of Fro.

 

\--

  
And so, as it generally goes, one cannot stop a man from his deepest internal desires. Pete was bound to be a weeaboo, just as Frank was bound to be a furry. In the end, I guess we had a wild ride. Such is life, I suppose. Pete Wentz will always be a weeaboo.


End file.
